It'll be ok
by TermlessBrush
Summary: OMG ITS A NEW STORY! read it it's about Po leaving the palace its only a chapter so far comment/review if you want another chapter, that doesn't involve zombies! Burk... anyways enjoy!
1. 1 leaving

A/N: Hello my… well I guess fans even though you probably are reading this for the whole KFP thing or because your friends recommend me I really just am happy to see people reviewing and well no ones suggested much but I would like to thanks those who helped me and that would really only be CrazyCakes786 who's been awesome and yeah you all must check out her stories I got the whole idea for The Lone Tiger story from her…anyways this is my new KFP story, figured I should start a new one but the other one will be updated eventually, maybe, probably not as much, at all, idk never mind but send me a pm or review and tell me what your thoughts are thanks if you read this whole authors note if not… Eff you! Also sorry but I'm still working on viper and crane sorry.

(The jade palace)

It had been a stormy night in the valley of peace, and all the masters where sound asleep, well except for one. The one lone tiger that lay in her room watching her child sleep soundly and thinking about the man she wished would recognize her. Even as she sat there staring at her child she knew that one day he would understand what she was going through, but what she didn't know was he already did… the panda who had awoken only moments ago from a dream he would never mention to anyone, was sitting in his room thinking about how he should even think about the Tiger who was probably asleep only through the paper thin wall next to him. Suddenly Po was startled by a knock at his door, which he shouldn't have been surprised by since he heard them nightly and already knew who would be behind it.

"Come in, sit down, the usual." Tigress who was on the other side slid the door open with a shock that Po sounded… saddened. Didn't he enjoy talking to her? He was why she even had a child (A/N: PEOPLE! Calm down its not like that he adopted the cub like in the lone tiger so calm down, and yes it's Bao Yu again!).

"Hey Po, you sound a little sad, something wrong? You usually like our talks." The panda gave a quick look of confusion, was he really that bad at faking? He had been a little rude when she knocked, but he decided to tell her.

"Tigress, I have a bit of a confession…" the tiger stared at her friend in curiosity.

"What? What is it Po?"

"Well I have too leave." Po wished he had waited to tell her because the look in her eyes told him she was devastated and heart broken.

"What? No you can't be leaving you're the dragon warrior you can't leave without my fa… I mean master Shifu's permission, I mean your joking aren't you?" she said the last part with a shaky laugh hoping to cling on to any last hope of Po not leaving.

"No Tigress I gotta go, for you for all of you… you guys, you all have been loosing your touch. You don't pay as much attention when I'm around, you guys get in trouble all the time and worst of all Tigress you have a child who is wanting your attention when you hardly leave any after you're done with me! She needs you Tigress and so dose Shifu he tells me about how he hasn't had a talk with you since I adopted Bao Yu and then on top of that you barely are in the training hall I know this is best I'm heading out tomorrow." The tiger struggled to take this all in.

"No Po! NO! If you leave my life is ruined I hardly get through the days when we don't talk! Bao Yu is too much for me to handle without you! I don't know any of her games she always asks me to play when she knows I always ruin them! If you go my happiness will leave with you and so will Bao Yu's!" the panda tried hard to comfort his friend.

"Don't worries it won't be long until I return… you know me I never quite and I never break a promise." Tigress knew he was referring to a promise he had told her about a month ago that he would one day teach her to swim when she was ready but had probably forgotten but she then realized he never did but was waiting until now to bring it back up.

The tiger put her head down and began to weep. The panda sat there watching her thinking, waiting for the right moment, and then he did it he titled her head so it met his gaze and then kissed her, he could tell she wasn't ready for it but she soon stopped resisting and soon kissed back to show that she wanted more.

Soon Po had to break the kiss so that he wouldn't suffocate. "Tigress…"

"I know Po, I-I'll see yeah around?"

"Yeah."

With that the Tiger left to go back to her room, crying in her pools of sadness, when she slide the door back into place she noticed Bao Yu sitting there with her arms stretched out for her mother

"It'll be ok mama, it'll be ok."

A/N:Ahh man should I continue this one? It was hard to write this in like a freaking hour but my milk and popcorn kept me motivated (IT'S REALLY FREAKIN GOOD POPCORN!) hope everyone enjoyed the little more interment Tigress and Po, but you know it's not really my way of writing even though I enjoyed writing it! so yeah review and pm if you want it to go on remember I give a fuck if you actually read this and I also do if you review thanks…BYE!


	2. 2 the morning after

A/N: so if you're a constant reader of this or my other story you know I was gunna start a Tokka story soon because they are like the best couple ever I think personally, but anyways I hope to get that started today tomorrow or any other day of this week! (Sorry to people in the future that may read this going 'what the crap he posted this like a year ago!') but I do have to go camping this weekend and then maybe next wee too but we might cancel that(hopefully) so I'm gunna be posted like a psychotic author who has like a million fans who are breaking down his door for more stories(this is my dream by the way). So thanks for reading hope you enjoy bla, bla, bla, I put this in cause I give a F**k about the readers hope that doesn't make the stories rated M cause I think this ones T or what ever the other T one is, anyway I should probably delete this part right here but I wont cause if you are reading this your like the best person ever!

DISCLAIMER: I don't think this is even needed after the first chapter but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

(The jade palace: the morning after Po leaves)

The gong sounded waking all the masters so they would be ready to train for a upcoming battle that would never come, all the masters woke up slowly all except for Tigress… she had been awake through the night after Po left, she knew the others would want answers, but not now, she had her own answers to find.

"Good morning master Shifu" the five said to the old red panda.

"Good morning my students…excuse me but where is the young dragon warrior?" all but Tigress looked at the panda's door that stood there motionless, it was quite until Tigress decided to break the silence that was eating away at her.

"He left…" she said this in a low tone that almost none of the five heard.

"What?" The four said looking at their open mouthed master who was looking rather pale.

"He left" Tigress said repeating herself in a more audible tone now.

"But why he… he can't! he- he's the dragon warrior!" viper hissed in a confused, worried and even angry tone that didn't fit her normal old self.

"Yeah" crane agreed with his friend, "if he leaves that would mean the valley of peace would be in great dangers that only he could stop!"

"You- your joking aren't you Tigress" monkey said looking at his friend hopefully.

"No, she isn't" master Shifu said seeming to have suddenly awoken knowing everything that was said.

"So then why?" mantis asked in a sad voice that was never used unless he was talking to monkey.

"He said that I wasn't any good to the team after he came in that I wasn't training as much as I should be that I wasn't giving Bao Yu enough attention and that he thought I would be better off without him here…" everyone was quite while her words sunk in soon gathering more questions the room became over filled with them for only Tigress could answer them.

After about one minute of this Tigress started to get enraged because she hated to be the center of attention unless she was with Bao Yu and Po.

"Shut up! He is gone, O.K! its hard enough with him telling me that I was the reason he was leaving but you guys asking me all these questions is not helping!" the five other master's stared behind her, she had an idea of why, but didn't know fully.

She turned around to meet a now crying face of the tiger cub she called her daughter. "Mom…" was all she could mutter before she was picked up by a suddenly calmed Tigress who knew she shouldn't have yelled with her in the room.

"Oh it's ok, come on Bao Yu I'll go get you some breakfast and as for you all, I don't want to hear another question until I've got my daughter calm and then collect some information from as for now you guys just better stay out of my- our way" she said the last part indicating the tiger cub who had her head buried in her mothers soft neck mumbling some things as they walked away that Tigress responded to with a, "yes", "no", or "sorry".

A/N: so there you have it chapter 2 it was short, like most of my other chapters but I hope this is good enough for you readers out there, let me also thank the following three who reviewed the first chapter, hope you also read this one. First reviewer: KungFuPandaFanatic, second reviewer goes to:PoXTigressXForever, and the third goes to: tigresstwin1006, thanks to you three and a special one to tigresstwin1006 for reviewing my other story as well review and tell me what you think about this chapter!


	3. 3 thought's

A/N: so I know I haven't been updating this like I should but I just am having some trouble because I ordered a recorder for my Youtube series and I can't load the software on my only working computer being this one because apparently I'm not running on any windows products even though that's what I've had since about 2008 so sorry if you are one of the people trying to read new chapters when I haven't posted any I wanted to thank the people who are awesome for FF'ing me I've gotten so many emails from fanfiction and I just wanted to say thanks I know all your names but I'll post them all at the end of this story and by end I mean very end like the last chapter! Sorry if that kinda disappoints people, also if you guys like my writing or follow me on fanfiction then your awesome I wanted to say I'm making a twitter account and a new Facebook account probably today! So if you want review or Pm me if you can't wait until the next chapter to see my name on those sites! Please do review it helps a lot! And I know my author notes are just complete nonsense but I write them to inform you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So no law suites!

(The jade palace Tigress' room)

'Ugg' Tigress though to herself 'why did he have to go? I mean things where perfect! It's the middle of the festivals and he just decided to leave because we would be better off? No unless he really thinks it's easier for a mom to raise a child with out help…and I don't mean just help from anyone but from a father, sure the others will help me but not like Po he's the only one that could be of any real use to me. And he thinks I don't spend time with Bao Yu I mean really? I spend so much time with her' she stopped a moment to ask her daughter.

"Hey kid, I spend time with you don't I?"

"Well sure mom why?"

"No reason"

'Ok maybe not that much time because I know she wants me to play or take her somewhere… I did take her last night… to see the fireworks, but I probably do need to do more. I wonder how he's doing… probably fine I mean he never has a problem when we travel except he takes all the frequent breaks because he's just to fat to keep going, ugg that stupid panda why did I ever become his friend? Because he is nice, and kind, fun to be around, and he made you a mother, or at least an adopted mother… I miss him…'

Bao Yu who had been sitting in the room watching her mom thinking to herself was beginning to get worried. "Mom? Are you ok?"

Tigress snapped out of her state. "What? Yes little one, do you wanna go get some food?"

"Yeah sure! I wish dad was here though he always made me dumplings…"

Tigress watched her daughters face hang for a bit then tried to cheer her up. "I know sweetie but he'll be back, how about we go down to the valley and get some food from Grandpa Ping's?"

The cub smiled with joy at the mention of her grandfather. "Yeah! I love going to grandpas!"

A/N: I know not the best ending but hey I promised you guys a new chapter so yeah and if you haven't read it please do I made a new story today at like 7:45 it might be bad but it's called 'The Lone Panda' and it's about Po's adventures when he is gone read to find out about the new character of my stories even though they don't have a name yet. So I think you all know the next part if you have ever read this far in my dumb author notes! *BRO/BROET FIST!* and there you have it thanks for reading please review it helps!


	4. 4 A bowl of cold noodles

A/N: so as I said I'm gunna update my two new stories at about the same time and I thought of this story yesterday will at my grandparents and it's good because you (SPOILERS) get to find out the past of Bao Yu and Li's friendship (if you don't know who Li is go read the third chapter of 'The Lone Panda', if you don't know who Bao Yu is read 'The Lone Tiger') anyways hope you guys like it( also if you find me saying 'You guys' sexist sorry but it's just my way of addressing you guys see I just used it there and almost changed it lol).

(At Mr. Ping's noodle shop)

Tigress and her cub just had started eating some noodles which Mr. Ping had just made

"You girl's enjoy" he said as he walked back through the tables and chairs to his kitchen.

Bao Yu had a look on her face that worried Tigress. "Bao Yu?"

The cub snapped out of what ever she had been thinking about. "Yeah?"

"You feeling alright? Your noodles are getting cold…"

"Oh yeah mom I just miss dad and well his cooking"

Tigress chuckled a bit even though she felt pain inside "well come on he wouldn't want you sitting here letting your noodles get cold would he?"

"No I guess not"

Tigress decided to start a conversation. "So Bao Yu I have wanted to ask…"

"Yeah?"

"Well did you ever have friends at the orphanage? I mean I didn't but you are a friendly, kind hearted person"

Bao Yu seemed to become a little 'red' at the mention of the subject "there was this one boy…"

"Oh yeah? What was his name?"

"Li…"

"Oh and you hung out with him?"

"Yeah he was my best friend"

"Why haven't you mentioned him?"

"Because I don't wanna remember him"

"Oh and why is that?"

"I don't know"

"What did you like him?"

Bao Yu blushed when her mom brought up the question and buried her face in her arms and sighed a bit "maybe"

Tigress laughed a bit at her embracement "so was he another tiger?"

"No" the cub started to talk faster with shorter words

"Then what was he?"

"Like dad"

"What?"

"You know"

"A panda?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh…"

"So what did you do together?"

Bao Yu finally raised her head.

"Well he taught me how to be almost completely silent when I ran or walked…"

"You mean a panda taught you how to be light on your feet?"

"yeah he was good at it until his ankle broke after that he wasn't the same he stomped with his one leg and then the normal one was silent he just never recovered enough…"

"Huh so about him liking you…"

"He didn't"

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"Because I do…"

"You do what?"

"Know"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom"

The cub's face got even redder and she started to get mad.

"Well I don't know I mean he could like you"

"YEAH? AND YOU COULD LIKE DAD!" the tiger cub was full of rage by now and Tigress rose out of her chair with anger in her eyes.

"Young lady, don't you ever raise your voice to me!"

Bao Yu put her head back in her arms and began to weep. "Sorry mom" she murmured out…

Tigress sighed, "Come on eat you noodles"

A/N: well there you have it, I know Bao Yu kinda had a bad temper and you know I think I got it good because she was defending herself and all but It didn't feel right when I was typing it, anyways I noticed that Bao Yu has been kinda adjusting into different ages from about 4-14 and I'm settling on about 8 years old, because I mentioned she was a little mature for her age in 'The Lone Tiger' but the first chapter of 'It'll be ok she is like a 4 year old, but still she seems to be more around that age group of 8-12 so yeah thanks for reading *BRO/BROET FIST* please review and P.M me if you want!


	5. 5 reunion and rejection

A/N: hey you guy's and gal's, I remembered to put that in! anyways I'm bored so I thought I should write the next chapter of this and 'The lone Panda' and I wanted to keep these stories going but I don't have much for them once I have Po come back that I could kinda like go back and forth with so I think I might just end the two when (SPOILERS) Po and Li come back. So yeah but I will make a new story about the adventures of the four, and I might be making a new story about just Bao Yu and Li, this will be hard since it would be a fanfic about a fanfic if you know what I mean but I might also do it on fictionpress if I do I'll post a check up story on Fanfiction for you guys so that you all know when it's up anyways when I last finished Bao Yu was with Tigress at Mr. Ping's and Bao Yu yelled at her mom but I never said where they would go so yeah it'll be at the Jade Palace and some time had passed…

Disclaimer!: I hate these but I don't own anything except the characters Bao Yu and Li so yeah!

(At the Jade palace)

Po had been gone for about 2 years now and Tigress had began to get worried, she didn't know what could have happened to him she worried that maybe he had been kidnapped or killed or maybe he decided he didn't want to go back ever… the last one made her shudder, she was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard her father come up behind her.

"you know Tigress, when you become a parent…" master Shifu said gesturing to Bao Yu who was struggling to get out of her grandfathers hands, "you are responsible for that child, which you obviously haven't noticed…"

Bao Yu stopped struggling a minute to explain "I was just trying to teach that kid a lesson he shouldn't have even been talking to me like that in the first place!"

"One can't teach if they don't know anything" Shifu said in a voice that told Bao Yu to stop making excuses.

Tigress walked over and grabbed Bao Yu. "My apologies master I'll make sure she won't do it again"

"You better I'm tired of the villager boys going home with black eyes"

(In Bao Yu's room)

"Oh come on mom he deserved it he kept asking me if I would kiss him and it was annoying me like crazy!"

"oh no your ten years old Bao Yu grow up a little and don't be sucked into stuff like fights! I've had to go to about 15 houses in the valley this week and all where for the same reason! And you haven't been at your training lessons either you living in a palace but your not royalty."

"I wish I was" she said this under her breath.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to ground you until you shape up your act"

"What? But mmmooommm…"

"No Bao Yu, you haven't been doing anything but getting in fights when you're supposed to be training!"

"But, it's the Fire festivals I can't miss them!"

"Well maybe you should start thinking about what your gunna do to fix what you've done"

"Dad would've let me go…"

"Don't bring up your father, and he would've agreed that you're not being very lady like…"

"Well that's ok" neither Tigress nor Bao Yu had said this so they looked at the other for an answer.

Po walked into the room with a smile on his face and had open arms.

"Po?"

"Yep did you miss me" he said as Tigress stood there and Bao Yu ran into his arms.

"Dad… I missed you so much I thought you would never come back!"

Po chuckled a bit then looked at his daughter in aw "wow you've grown up last time I saw you, you were half your size"

Bao Yu giggled at her father, "Thanks you haven't changed a bit dad"

Tigress who was astonished to hear Bao Yu giggle like she used to nearly fell over but stumbled and was caught by Po who pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you where gone" she whispered to him.

"No, I'm here"

"I know"

The hug seemed to last a life time and Tigress wished it had gone longer but she knew it had to end sometime.

"So Tigress before we do anything else I would like to introduce someone."

When he said this Li walked in and smiled at Tigress who smiled back he shook her hand, "hi I'm…" he got cut off

"Li" Bao Yu said with her eyes looking like she would bust out in tears now.

"Bao Yu?"

"Yeah" she said with a small smile on her face.

But Li just turned and left the room and the three had confused looks.

"What's with him?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know I'll go ask" Po said running out of the room.

Bao Yu sat down on her bed and Tigress walked over to her.

"You ok kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok you sure? He didn't seem to happy to see you again"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he left"

And then Tigress hugged her daughter, who didn't resist.

"Thanks mom"

"Don't mention it"

A/N: so how was that I had fun writing this one but what will happen? Will Li stay or leave and will Bao Yu accept him or turn him away? Lol I don't know sorry about the whole skipping so far ahead but I'm not that good at filling in stuff like that so yeah and I really didn't want to bore you guy's so yeah also I think I'll end this story in one or two more chapters sorry if you don't like that but I don't have anything more to add except the whole conversation with Bao Yu and Li and then Tigress and Po so yep that's all if you read this far *BRO/BROET FIST!* also review and PM me if you want… you don't have to though


	6. 6 the end

A/N: hey guys what's up? I'm going a little insane because I have a Roxio game capture(it records games) that I got but my computer is so old that I might need to wait about a year until I can afford a new one, but there is hope! I might be getting a new desktop (apple product I don't know the name but its meant for editing!) and then I'm gunna have to also buy a 10$ hd cable for the freaking Xbox but that's not important, what really is, is that OMG last chapter and then my new story 'The Lone Tiger 2: the cubs' will be coming out! I know the name is cheesy but I hope you guys will read it as much as the first one but I doubt that, although you guys have gone above and beyond for me before so sorry that I'm ending this but it'll be worth it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did bla, Bla, BLA!

(In the kitchen of the Jade Palace)

Po had found his apprentice sitting on the side of a cabinet muttering to himself things Po didn't hear. He decided to approach him.

"Hey kid, what's up you just ran out of there…"

The younger panda looked up for only a moment. "She just acted like she had seen me the other day like she didn't ever hurt me and that she didn't say sorry or anything…"

"Well, I don't know what happened between you two but she seemed to be trying to get around it."

"Yeah? Well I don't care she hasn't changed and until I get an apology I'm not gunna talk to her."

"Oh come on your just trying to fool yourself I mean she probably is in her room wondering why you left"

"She knew damn well why I left the room"

"Hey! Don't you be all sad because of your choice! I haven't seen you in years and that's how you treat me?"

The two panda's looked over to see the young tiger girl standing in the door way.

"I'll leave you two alone" Po started to the doorway where Bao Yu was standing in, "don't kill him ok?" Po asked with sarcasm in his voice as hey laughed at his joke, the other panda that was still against the cabinet looked at the tiger.

"You know why I didn't give you a hug or even say more then hello"

"yeah and you know why I tried to at least smile when you came in, I haven't seen you for years ok and I never said sorry for the well you know…" the tiger blushed in remembrance of the night before she left the orphanage.

"Well I'm still waiting for the apology"

The girls blush suddenly vanished and was replaced with anger.

"At least I never ran away…"

The boy got up and walked away.

"Come on Li! You don't accomplish anything from running."

(At Tigress's room)

The tiger was sitting in her room unable to sleep again like the night Po had left there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" the tiger answered.

"Hey" the panda said casually.

"Hey"

"You can't sleep still?"

"No"

"Well Bao Yu is talking with Li"

"What happened between them?"

"I don't think I want to know"

"Yeah… you know I think your birthday is coming up isn't it?"

"Yeah… one week, I don't want anything though… coming home is enough"

"No Po you deserve something… we haven't seen you for 2 years, and I think if not for you for us then…"

"Yeah I guess, I also need to go see the rest of the gang tomorrow, how have they been?"

"Well, Viper and Crane are going steady now (which means their dating if you didn't know) and well monkey has a girl too, poor mantis hasn't found a girl to get married to and then…die or something, and Bao Yu has been beating the crap out of villager boys who just look at her."

"Wow I've missed a lot."

"Well… I've missed you a lot…" the tiger blushed a bit

"Umm master" Li stood at the door.

"Oh Li, yeah what's up?"

"Well I need to know where I will be sleeping…"

"Oh yeah right umm come on we'll split my room apart… and Tigress?"

"Yeah?"

"See you in the morning?"

"Yep"

The End

A/N: O…M…G! Well there you have it, I think that was a little better then 'The Lone Panda' ending but it still SUCKED! Anyways thanks for reading look for my new story coming soon and please review *BRO/BROET FIST* yeah! LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
